


The One Time

by crescentkevin



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Best Friends, Comfort, Dreams and Nightmares, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Moving On, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescentkevin/pseuds/crescentkevin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you must lose everything to gain it again, and the regaining is the sweeter for the pain of loss.</p><p>The loss of someone special threatens Takumi's mental stability and he struggles to go on with his daily life.</p><p>However, he has someone who always has his back. Through thick and thin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this prompt just popped into my head and I've never done a friends to lovers. It's usually either they're already together in the fic or they meet one day and basically skip the friends part.
> 
> Anyways, go on with your reading!

  
"Just go on without me, I promise I'll catch up!"

They were already lagging behind, but now enemies were heading towards them. To the best of her abilities Oboro urged Takumi to go ahead of her.

"Trust me. I'll be fine."

She flashed him a smile before turning around to fend off the enemies with her naginata.

He hesitated but nodded and began rushing away. His Fujin Yumi clutched tightly in his arms as he ran.

He believed in her just as much as she believed in him.

Minutes passed by before he managed to catch up with the rest of the party.

"Finally, slow poke."

Leo clicked his tongue in a teasing manner, but Takumi wasn't up for this right now. For he was worried about Oboro. As they walked, Takumi brooded over the possible outcomes.

If he lost her, he wouldn't know how to go on. She was the sunshine in his life and the reason for his self-esteem being raised. If she said she'd make it, then she would.

Oboro always kept her word.

And if she didn't catch up, he'd assume that she retreated back to the castle or took cover somewhere. There's no way she'd die, she's very strong willed after all.

"Watch it!"

He heard Leo shout as he pushed Takumi out of the way and guarded him from the sudden attacker.

If it weren't for Leo, he probably wouldn't be standing there right now. Perhaps he should thank him later.

He readied his Fujin Yumi and was about to fire, until he saw the weapon the foe had equiped.

It was an extremely familiar piece of weaponry. A naginata. However, it wasn't just any naginata. It was Oboro's, the one she'd spend hours sharpening daily until she was satisfied.

But there was no way. She must have dropped it during her escape, right?

"Where did you get that?"

He managed to choke out the question.

In response, the man grumbled and replied in a raspy voice, "Got it as loot from a lass I fought." That was all he said before returning to attack him.

"Stop spacing out."

Leo grunted as he blocked another blunt attack towards Takumi. Now, his hands were shaking as he held the Fujin Yumi. He could barely move as he took in the harsh reality.

He then felt a hand firmly grasp his arm and tug him up. Before he knew it, he was seated behind Leo on his horse. And the man who had murdered Oboro, taking her naginata as a trophy, was lying on the ground lifeless. Leo decided to pick up the naginata and give it to Takumi to hold.

Her naginata was all that he had left of her, but he didn't have the strength to speak of it. Leo still didn't understand why Takumi was cradling the naginata in his arms and weeping silently to himself.

To Leo, it was merely a weapon that an enemy dropped upon defeat, only to be taken by the victor of the battle.

To Takumi, it was a memory of the girl whom he treasure very much. Her life was more important to him than his own. And now it was gone.

He felt his tears drip onto his palms as he held their weapons together.

Soon, he was going to propose and tell her just how much she meant to him. That chance would never come now. He should've forced her to come along instead of leaving her behind. She wouldn't have agreed to it though, her iron will wouldn't let her.

Perhaps her demise was an inexorable death, unable to be prevented no matter how many precautions took.

Why did fate have to be so cruel. He already lost his mother and now another woman he treasured deeply.

While Corrin is reuniting with all of their siblings and saving the day, he's losing the people closest to him.

How is this fair.

"Life isn't fair and it never will be."

He must have accidentally said it out loud.

There stood Leo in front of him. He had dismounted his horse and now had his grip on Takumi's clenched fists.

Takumi struggled to speak, choking back his tears.

"Y-You're right, I-"

Leo hushed him, knowing that it hurt him to talk right now.

"You don't need to tell me."

He nodded, biting his lips.

From the looks of it, Leo had deduced the situation behind Takumi's current state. He was pulled off the horse and into Leo's arms.

It's weird that just a few moments ago this man was yelling at him, but now they're hugging.

What they didn't realize was that they had gotten left behind and enemies were nearly caught up.

They heard the clattering of footsteps heading towards them. Takumi's eyes went wide with shock.

"Hurry, let's go."

Leo jumped on his horse and hustled Takumi to do so as well. He didn't want the same thing to happen twice in one night. Leo was very dear to him even if he didn't act like it.

They were best friends. Sure, best friends may playfully poke fun at each other sometimes, but they're still best friends.

He didn't notice that he had held onto Leo while thinking about their friendship. His head was rested on the others back. His cape was quite soft and it made him want to drift of into sleep.

Although, he was known for having the worst nightmares in the entire army, and after the death of someone he held close it wasn't really the best idea.

There was no way he'd want to relive the experience of realizing Oboro had perished, even if it may just be a nightmare. His nightmares were always hyper-realistic and sometimes lucid as well.

You'd think that being able to control what you do in a nightmare might be good, but that's completely wrong. It's worse because he always manages to screw up even more.

Never-ending tears dwelled on his cheeks, some smearing onto Leo's cape. He should apologise for that later.

For the rest of the ride back to the castle, Takumi buried his face is Leo's cape.

When his mother died he didn't cry, but he supposed that after subsequently losing someone else important to him he just couldn't stand to hold it in anymore.

His sobbing was an endless river of tears and pained wails, but eventually he drifted to sleep.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi still can't quite get over Oboro's death, but he can't mope for the rest of his life, can he?

"Takumi, why would you leave me to die?"

Oboro grabbed him by the collar and tugged him onto the ground where she kneeled. He was now on his knees, the bruises he got from the fall were throbbing.

He didn't want to stand up though, for that would be disrespectful to her. It was enough that he let her die.

Her grip on his collar tightened so much that it was nearly choking him, but Oboro would never do that to him. She would never go that far no matter what.

He was completely mistaken.

Soon enough, the fabric of his collar was constricting his breathing. He was gasping for air, but to no avail was he successful.

It was as if she was attempting to wring out every bit of life in him and bring him down with her.

The real Oboro would never do this. There's no way. He knew how she was and this wasn't like her at all.

He was now sputtering out blood. The iron scent flooded his senses and he faded into the blackness.

"Are you okay?!"

Takumi snapped up into a sitting position. He surveyed his surroundings and realized he was in his own room. Did Leo bring him here?

Well he might as well ask since the one he spoke of was right in front of him.

"I'm fine, but did you bring me here?"

Leo sighed "Of course, you fell asleep holding onto me after all."

His face reddened upon hearing this. He had a foggy memory of what happened last night after finding out about Oboro's death.

"You wouldn't let go even after I tried to pry you off."

Takumi sat there in embarassment, but he didn't say a thing.

"I had to call Camilla over to help me."

"I-I think that's quite enough..."

He was trying to hide his face in a nearby pillow. Hoping that Leo couldn't see just how much he was blushing.

Sure, Leo was one of his closest friends—scratch that, his closest friend. However, he didn't particularly enjoy people seeing him so vulnerable.

"Meet me in the garden after dinner."

And with that, Leo departed from his room.

What could Leo possibly want to tell him in private. Whatever it was it must be important, considering the way he said it.

Leo's tone was sharp and his words concise.

Takumi lied down once again and allowed the tantalizing idea of sleep engulf him.

It never did. So instead, he spent the rest of the day, up until dinner, holed up in his room.

Gladly, Leo locked the door when he left, so no one was able to disturb his moping.

Takumi stood up, removing his sleepwear and slipped into his normal clothes. Well, his archer clothes. It was time for dinner and the hall was a walk away.

First, he peeked out from the corner of his door to see if anyone was around.

Upon confirming that the coast was clear, he slid into the hallway and began making his way to the dining hall.

He didn't want anyone to witness the sight of the redness under his eyes from crying.

His mouth tasted of salt due to his tears. He hoped that dinner would allow him to wash out the flavour.

As he slowly made his way to the dining hall, he didn't expect it when he felt a firm hand on his shoulder.

His necked then snapped towards the cause of the sensation. He assumed it would be Leo, but instead it was Corrin.

"You can't mope over Oboro for the rest of your life."

Their cheerful voice was refreshing to hear. Anything Corrin said sounded optimistic no matter how negative it actually was.

"She died yesterday."

Takumi pressed his lips into a thin line.

Corrin may have been right, but it hasn't been a long time. Not even a day, barely.

"Yesterday was yesterday. Today is today."

Another inspirational quote from Corrin would just make his day.

"Just do it, don't let your dreams be dreams."

Soon he went from sorrowful to laughing until his sides hurt.

They sure knew what to do whenever someone was down. However, Takumi wasn't sure what Corrin was suggesting.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You know who I'm talking about."

Corrin grinned and grabbed on to Takumi's sleeve, pulling him along with them to the dining hall.

When they got there, everyone else was already seated.

All royals resided in the same place, so, it's obvious that they'd eat dinner in the same place.

Both kingdoms after uniting in peace decided to merge into a single castle. It was larger than their previous ones combined.

The retainers had their own rooms as well, and their own dining room. Many rumours were spread that their dinners were quite off the chain.

All these thoughts crossed Takumi's mind as he sat down in his assigned seat at the table.

Coincidentally he sat right next to Leo. He was once told that the seating was arranged by age.

He was about to pull out his chair, but a sudden push on his back caused him to stumble and nearly lay on Leo.

There he was, Leo's arms wrapped around his waist to save him from falling into his lap.

It was quite a site, causing an uproar of laughter from both sides of the royal family.

To save himself anymore embarassment, he immediately withdrew himself from Leo and set himself down in his seat.

"Bummer..."

The origin of the disappointed whisper came from Corrin, who sat across from them.

He shot them an irritated look and shook his head in succession.

Takumi was well aware that Leo harbored feelings for him, and when he politely told him that he didn't quite feel the same they still remained close friends.

Though he must admit that Leo did manage to make his heart race on many occasions.

He just had a way with words that made Takumi melt a little bit on the inside.

They ate dinner in mutual silence and upon finished departed for the castle garden.

The garden itself was a maze, one wrong turn and you'd most likely be lost for days.

He and Leo had a spot within the garden that was their desinated meeting spot though.

They both arrived at the same time.

"So what did you want to tell me—"  
"I need to tell you something—"

In unison, they blurted out the first things that came to their mind.

Takumi coughed and gestured for Leo to continue speaking since he was the one who called him out here.

"I think you know very well as to why I asked for your presence at a time like this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try and update often, but I'm not sure how many chapters this is gonna end up being.
> 
> I'll let fate take me where it chooses, this could be ten or even thirty chaoters depending on how the story goes.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the whole first chapter being about Takumi crying over the death of Oboro. And also sorry for killing her off right at the beginning...
> 
> I'd be happy if you have any advice for improving my writing!!
> 
> My tumblr is ignohrance if you'd like to contact me on there!!!


End file.
